Bye Bye Sonny
by Beckymarie16
Summary: When So Random started they never told us why Sonny left, or why Chad is a Random now, well this episode idea of mine clears that all up. btw I'm known on YouTube as beckymarie4


BYE-BYE SONNY

*girls dressing room*

Sonny: *on her phone* I miss you so much, when can I see you?

Tawni: *brushing her hair, annoyed* if you miss him so much just take the two minute walk to his dressing room

Zora: or a long walk off a short pier *both laugh*

Sonny: *covering the phone mic* I'm talking to my dad

Tawni+Zora: *surprised but then continue doing what they were doing*

Sonny: *continues listening to her dad, suddenly sad* but dad, Aaron's old enough why can't he… or Lex she can… but dad I can't… yes I know… did you tell mom… I love you too dad, see you next week *hangs up a single tear escapes*

*THEME MUSIC*

*in the cafeteria*

Sonny: *at the table by herself playing with her food

Nico: *walking holding his tray notices Sonny* what's up with Sonny?

Zora: we don't know

Tawni: she's been acting weird since she talked to her dad this morning

Grady: oh no a call from her father

Nico: wait Sonny has a dad

Zora: everyone has a dad

Grady: how come we've never heard of him?

Zora: I don't know, maybe there was no need for us to know, you know since she does live with her mom out here

Nico: wait do you think her parents are divorced

Tawni: I don't know and I don't care

Chad: *walking in* randoms *sees Sonny all sad* what did you do to m'lady?

Zora: we did nothing, what did _you_ do?

Chad: nothing, but I am about to make her day better, unlike her "friends" *randoms pout as he walks to her table* hey sonshine *puts his arm around her shoulders*

Sonny: *no enthusiasm* hey Chad

Chad: *mimicking her* hey Chad? Is that it, where's that Sonny smile?

Sonny: not here today I guess

Chad: I've never seen you like this before Sonny, what's wrong?

Sonny: just missing my dad and my family back home, *looks at him* he called this morning

Chad: really? You never talk about your dad or your family, all I know is in Wisconsin you have a cow named Berga

Sonny: there was never a reason to, they're in Wisconsin I'm here, my family never really came up, like no one has to know I'm the baby of my family and that I miss my dad brothers and sisters so much, especially now

Chad: if you miss them so much why don't you fly them out here for a visit?

Sonny: I have 4 brothers, and 5 sisters, and my dad, that's a little too much for me to pay for

Chad: ok how about you all chip in for the tickets, your dad and siblings work right?

Sonny: I, they *feels her throat tighten* I have to go *leaves*

Chad: what did I say?

Randoms: *walk up to him*

Tawni: see what did, now who will make me look good during Check it Out Girls?

Zora: yourself

Tawni: oh yeah that's right flips hair, smiles*

Nico: do you at least know what's eating her?

Chad: why would I tell you guys? You didn't have to courtesy to ask her yourself?

Grady: we have the courtesy to ask you

Chad: fine, she's missing her family. When I suggested flying them out here, she choked up

Tawni: she makes enough to fly her family out here. Who's in Wisconsin her dad and grandma?

Chad: and 4 brothers and 5 sisters

Zora: how do you know more than me?

Chad: she told me

Tawni: ok so there's no way she can pay for a flight and a hotel for all of them

Grady: you're the boyfriend why don't you pay for them

Chad: because I don't think that's what she wants, something else is going

Tawni: what else could possibly be going on?

Chad: it has to be something pretty bad, her eyes didn't light up

*Sonny's house*

Sonny: *walking in tosses her bag on the couch sulks to her bedroom*

Connie Sonny is that you *comes out of her bedroom sees Sonny's bag on the couch* where are you? *walks into Sonny's room, finds her face down on her bed* Sonny what's the matter, is Tawni getting to you again. Or *gasp* did Chad break up with you?

Sonny: no *picks up her head off the pillow* dad called

Connie: *goes silent* he told you

Sonny: *feeling like she's about to cry nods her head*

Connie: Sonny *comforts her daughter* I'm so sorry our time in Hollywood has to end like this, no one could have seen this coming

Sonny: how could daddy lose his job at the dairy factory, come on we live in the cheese state, cheese is dairy

Connie: I know

Sonny: why do we have to leave, I get a great paycheck every show

Connie: that just covers rent, your dad always sends the money for food

Sonny: why can't you get a job here?

Connie: Sonny you and I both know that won't work

Sonny: it was worth a shot

Connie: look at it this way, you still have one week with your friends doing the thing you love, and one week to spend with your boyfriend, enjoy it as much as you can.

Sonny: I will *feels a little better*

Connie: *gets off of Sonny's bed* now get packing

Sonny: *face plants back into her pillow*

*Next day*

Everyone: *in front of Marshall's door catching the last half of their conversation*

Marshall: Sonny, are you sure?

Sonny: I'm positive there's no way I can stay

Everyone: *gasps*

Tawni: she's leaving

Zora: how can this be?

Nico: Tawni, you shouldn't have been so hard on her

Tawni: you and Grady shouldn't have been so idiotic

Zora: shhh they're still talking

Marshall: so when are you leaving

Sonny: next Thursday

Marshall: that means

Sonny: this will be my last show

Marshall: are you sure you can't stay, I could give you a raise

Sonny: that won't help my dad there's no possible way my mom and I can stay out her without her getting a job now since my dad can't supply the food money

Zora: she's doesn't have enough money

Tawni: we should ask Chad to give Sonny's dad some money

Nico: we can't do that

Grady: it's like some code that the boyfriend shouldn't do any drastic favors like that unless he does them without being asked

Zora: yeah there's no way Chad would do anything unless it's for his own gain

Tawni: but it is for his own gain, he would get to keep Sonny

Marshall: well Sonny it has been a pleasure to work with you for almost two years

Sonny: you too *heads to the door*

Randoms: *scramble to their dressing rooms*

Sonny: *puts on a smile, walks in her dressing*

Tawni: hey where were you?

Sonny: oh I was talking to Marshall

Zora: about?

Sonny: this week's show

Tawni: what about this week's show

Sonny: you'll find out soon enough, he doesn't want me spilling on the beans on what's happening

Zora: as long as we're not losing another cast member that was horrible when Mandy left

Sonny: yeah well *tries to make eye contact with Zora but ends up with a tear in her eye* I need frozen yogurt *goes off*

Tawni: way to be subtle

Zora: I'm sorry I just need to hear her say itself

Tawni: we can't let her leave

Zora: we need to get Chad involved

Tawni: you know we have to let her say what's going on

Zora: or we could trick him

Tawni: or we could tell him what's going on

Zora: but

Tawni :we're telling him, the last time I got into one of your little schemes, I can't even say it, it was so horrible

*Cafeteria*

Sonny: *getting her fro yo*

Chad: *comes up behind her, puts his hands over her eyes* guess who?

Sonny: my boyfriend?

Chad: that's no fun

Sonny: sorry had a big meeting this morning that kind of brought me down *walks to a table*

Chad: *follows* meeting when?

Sonny: *sits* first thing this morning

Chad: really because I saw all the randoms here this morning

Sonny: it was just for me regarding the show

Chad: don't tell me Marshall fired you

Sonny: no nothing like that. It was just; well you don't need to know

Chad: but I want to know

Sonny: it's complicated

Chad: I don't care; this is really eating at you. Sonny, I just want to see you smile again

Sonny; well, I have to go back to Wisconsin for a while

Chad: for how long

Sonny: it's still being worked out but I'm definitely missing the rest of this season.

Chad: but this season just started

Sonny: I know, I promise I'll be back eventually

Chad: I don't think I could last that long

Sonny: you have to, we both have to

Chad: I know I'll come and visit

Sonny: that would be a bad idea

Chad: why? Your mom's warming up to me

Sonny: my dad

Chad: he'll kill me won't he?

Sonny: yeah

Chad: if there's anything I can do just let me know

Sonny: I will

Chad: so when are you leaving?

Sonny: let's not dwell on that. Let's just say soon

Chad: does your cast know

Sonny: not yet

Chad: Sonny

Sonny: look I don't want to talk about it *leans on his shoulders, Chad puts his arm around her* my cast will find out the day of the taping, I just want everything to stay normal for now

Chad: but nothing will ever be normal again

Sonny: let's save this sad talk for later ok?*sits up* Hey Chad you have something on your shirt *points*

Chad: what *looks down*

Sonny: *flicks his nose* got'cha

Chad: *laughs*

Sonny: *gets up*I've got to get back to rehearsals but I'll see you later?

Chad: see ya later *smiles*

Sonny: *smiles, walk out*

Tawni+Zora: * they were hiding behind the wall once Sonny disappears, they come out and sit on either side of Chad*

Tawni: so Chaddy boy you were looking awfully smitten with that Sonny girl, more smitten than usual

Zora: yeah Chad, did she tell you anything, anything important

Tawni: *get closer to his face* confidential

Zora: *get closer to his face* that we should know about?

Chad: whoa, way too close *pushes them away* and what are you guys talking about?

Tawni: we know that you know what's going on with Sonny

Zora: but she doesn't know that we know that you know what is going on with Sonny

Chad: I'm confused

Tawni: Sonny's leaving!

Zora: and we need you to stop it

Chad: she said she would come back

Tawni: she was lying.

Chad: you mean

Zora: she's never coming back, unless you stop her

Chad: and how would I do that?

Tawni: you pay her rent

Zora: but she can't know it's from you

Chad: and how are we supposed to pull this off

Tawni: we don't have all the details worked out yet

Chad: when you do, call me *gets up leaves*

*So Random rehearsal*

Sonny: *out of it*

Tawni: Sonny! What's up with you today?

Zora: you've been acting strange, stranger than me.

Nico: yeah you haven't laughed at any of our jokes yet, today

Grady: have you ever stopped to think that your jokes just aren't funny?

Sonny: o.k. I can't wait til Thursday to tell you guys, I'm leaving, moving back to Wisconsin for good.

Randoms: *different stages of shock*

Nico+Grady: *look at each other confused*

Zora: *stands there about to cry*

Tawni: *trying to act shocked* how long have you known about this?

Sonny: yesterday, how long have you've known about this?

Tawni: what?

Sonny: I'm not dumb I heard you guys outside of Marshall's office

Grady: you did?

Sonny: yes I did

Zora: I told you not to wear your squeaky sneakers they make too much noise

Nico: a man's gotta look snazzy

Sonny: did you tell Chad to do anything?

Tawni: no

Zora: maybe

Tawni+Zora: yes

Sonny: is he the reason why my rent was magically paid for the next year and a half?

Tawni: that's all, a year and half, I expected him to buy it.

Zora: or a new house entirely

Tawni: yeah he's rich enough

Sonny: tell him to take it back. I have to go back to Wisconsin next week

Zora: why

Tawni: an actual breathing guy is willing to pay your way to stay with him. Take it.

Sonny: but guys, it's complicated, I have to go back next week and nothing can stop me

Grady: why is it so important to go back?

Sonny: I'm my daddy's little girl and I've been away from him for 2 years, he misses me and I need my daddy.

Tawni: what about your mom?

Sonny: she's important but I don't know my dad and I have always had a strong bond.

Zora: aw Sonny misses her daddy, have Chad move him out here!

Sonny: and my 9 older siblings

Tawni: nine older siblings: don't they all have lives out there?

Sonny: exactly, they can't move out here

Nico: then you stay

Sonny: how many times do I have to tell you? I can't my family needs to be together during this time

Tawni: what time, Sonny, you're losing us

Sonny: my dad lost his job and we have to sell the farm. My mom and I have to help out since all my other siblings have lives.

Zora: then just come back when the farm's cleared and sold

Sonny: then there'll be no money to fly me back

Tawni: we'll pay for you

Sonny: no, I can't accept your charity money; if I'm coming back it'll be through my efforts not yours

Grady: but Sonny, the show we'll never win another tween award without you

Sonny: yes you can you didn't need me

Nico: yes we do.

Tawni: Sonny I don't ever say this but I like you, you bring something to this set that makes it a million times brighter and happier. We can't lose that

Sonny: we still have one more show let's enjoy it while we can *picks a green flag* let's go go go!

Randoms: *laugh and go through rehearsal and now it's the end of their show thanks to the time travel only found on TV*

Sonny: we hoped you enjoyed the show tonight

Nico: I know we did

Zora: but now let's get serious

Grady: this was one cast mates' last show tonight

Tawni: and we'd just like to say thank you Sonny Munroe * does the Vanna White hand motion to Sonny* for your two years of comedy and for making this studio a better place to be

Chad: *walking in with six cups of fro yo* to Sonny *holds up the tray everyone grabs a cup*

Everyone: *holds cups in air* to Sonny!

Sonny: *blushing almost crying* I don't what to say

Chad: don't say anything enjoy the yogurt

Sonny: *bites her lip then eats her yogurt*

Zora: good night everybody!

*the day of*

Sonny: wow Nico and Grady, just what Wisconsin needs, cheese

Zora: here, open mine next *hands her gift to Sonny*

Sonny: *opens it* my diary?

Zora: a copy of your diary, you don't want it getting into the wrong hands

Sonny: or yours did you read it?

Zora: once I saw I love Chad I stopped reading, so I didn't get past page one

Tawni: how old is that diary?

Sonny: present.

Tawni: oo me! *hands her an over decoratively wrapped box*

Sonny: *carefully opens it* a picture of you

Tawni: so you never forget

Sonny: how can I possibly forget you?

Tawni: no way, and now with the picture impossible.

Sonny: is that all of them?

Nico: where's Chad?

Grady: you did tell him Thursday, right?

Sonny: I guess he didn't show *frowns. Looks at her phone* my mom's waiting for me, I have to go

Grady *puts hand on her shoulder* bye Sonny *walks away*

Nico: see ya on the flipside *pats shoulder walks out of the way*

Zora: *hugs her* you're like the older sister I never had, have fun back in Wisconsin

Sonny: *hugs her back* thank you and don't have too much fun without me

Zora: I won't *walks out of the way*

Tawni: *just looks at Sonny*

Sonny: *looks at Tawni* well I have to go *starts to walk out*

Tawni: *hugs her tight almost crying* you were the best thing that ever happened to this studio, and my best friend; please stay, just for a little bit

Sonny: *hugs her back, choked up*I wish I could Tawn, but I came and now I have to leave, I promise you'll always be my best friend

Tawni: *releases hug*

Sonny: *starts to walk away, but hugs Tawni one more time walks away looks back* bye everyone

*airport*

Sonny: mom, he didn't even say goodbye

Connie: I'm sure he meant to

Chad: *sneaks up behind her*

Sonny: I didn't get a text, call, bouquet, nothing

Connie: Sonny

Sonny: I can't believe him

Chad: neither can I,

Sonny: Chad! *turns around hugs him*

Chad:*holding her* do you really think I'd let you leave without saying goodbye?

Sonny: yeah I was pretty stupid for thinking that

Chad: would you like your present

Sonny: what you're not it?

Chad: well me and this *let's go of her hands a bag*

Sonny: *takes the gift out* Mack Falls season 8?

Chad: so you find out if the two people who were just right for each other got together *smiles*

Sonny: *puts her arms around his neck* I already know

Chad: *sarcastic* you looked online didn't you?

Sonny: nope, I looked at my life *smiles*

Chad: *kisses her*

Connie: our flight's boarding!

Chad: *pulls back* have a safe flight Sonny

Sonny: I will *still doesn't let go*

Chad: you have to go

Sonny: I know

Chad: well?

Sonny: *kisses him, let's go, smiles* good bye, Chad

Chad: *smiles back* good-bye Sonny

Sonny: *one last looks in his eyes walks away*

Chad: *standing there with a tear in his eye*

Sonny: *walking away looks back, lets one tear escape*

*credit thingy*

Chad: *arriving late to rehearsal*

Director: cooper!

Chad: yes sir

Director: you're late, again

Chad: yes but I can explain

Director: this unacceptable, I've done everything I can possibly do

Chad: sir please don't

Director: you're fired

Chad: but,

Director: pack up your things and leave my set ASAP

Chad: yes sir *goes packs up his things walking through So Random with his last box to brought to his car, stops at Sonny's door sighs*

Marshall: *walking by* you do know you have no reason to be over here right?

Chad: sorry I was taking my last walk of the studio

Marshall: no this isn't

Chad: but I got fired

Marshall: nope you just got hired

Chad: you mean

Marshall: welcome to So Random


End file.
